


moments stolen.

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, everybody finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: when the gang are on a case with the deepdean trio, amina and daisy decide to come clean.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong, Amina El Maghrabi & Lavinia Temple, Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells, George Mukherjee & Lavinia Temple, Katherine "Kitty" Freebody/Lavinia Temple, Katherine "Kitty" Freebody/Lavinia Temple/Rebecca "Beanie" Martineau, Katherine "Kitty" Freebody/Rebecca "Beanie" Martineau, Rebecca "Beanie" Martineau/Lavinia Temple
Kudos: 15
Collections: Murder Most Unladylike Events





	moments stolen.

**Author's Note:**

> for femslash february!! (this is the prompt "everyone finds out")

Amina looked over at Daisy, and she found herself sucked into staring at her. Daisy was simply so pretty, all golden and blue, sure in herself and what she wanted. Amina loved Daisy.

But the worst part was, none of their friends knew. Amina didn't quite know why Daisy didn't want to tell them, but she had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with one Hazel Wong and Alexander Arcady, who were sure to tease her for gawking at Amina, or her for staring at Daisy.

Lavinia knew, but that was simply because she was Amina's best friend. She also knew that Lavinia was in a sort of romantic arrangement with both Beanie Martineau and Kitty Freebody. They were all very adorable, all blushes and improper jokes whispered in dark corridors, and Amina was happy for her best friend. She had two very wonderful girlfriends. 

Amina had told Sara, who had demanded that she send a picture of Daisy over. She did, and she lived to regret it. Amina was also fairly certain that Bertie Wells and Harold Mukherjee knew, because they were all round at Fallingford once, and the boys had caught her eyes. Bertie gave her an amicable nod and a smile that made him look just like Daisy. Harold then proceeded to nudge him softly and whisper something that looked like a, "be nice to her." kind of statement. He rolled his eyes and pulled Harold out of the room, and then Daisy came up to her. 

But that was it. 

She did not know if Hazel Wong knew, but she highly doubted it, which was rather shocking for Daisy, seeing as they were two halves of a wonderful person. 

"Amina? Darling, you've been off in thought for a while now. Is everything alright?" It was none other than Daisy, who was rather close to her, and Amina's mind did that strange thing it did. The world brightened whenever Daisy and she were like that.

She bit her lip, and then impulsively said, "I want to tell the others. Does Hazel know?"

"Tell the others what? If you're talking about _us_ , then no. Watson doesn't know, because that would wound my pride." Daisy responded, looking over at her best friend, who was being fed a chocolate-covered strawberry by Alexander. Daisy made a pitiful face. Amina grinned. 

"I think it's rather cute, what they're doing." Amina nudged Daisy, who went red. 

"I suppose. But it's gross, because it's Hazel and Alexander." she countered, and Amina laughed. "If you want to tell them, we can. I've been wanting to tell Watson for a while now, admittedly." she said, and Amina gently rested a hand on hers, brushing a blonde curl out of her eyes. 

"We'll be fine." 

Amina stood up, and everyone turned to face them. Lavinia gave her a teasing look, and she countered it with a smirk. 

"How does one say this?" Daisy turned to Amina, and she shrugged.

"Do we just kiss? I think that'll give them the right impression." Amina whispered, and Daisy nodded. 

So there they were, Amina awkwardly reaching up to kiss Daisy whilst there was a whoop and a cheer from Lavinia, and Hazel looked shocked. Good shocked, of course. She jumped up and down and too Daisy, by the hands, saying, "I always knew you and Amina were together! I'm so happy for you both!" whilst Alexander beamed behind them. 

He smiled at Daisy, and she grinned at him. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Alexander." she said back, and he hugged her. "That is not free ground for you to hug me, you utter _buffoon._ " she hissed, pulling away from him. 

Alexander simply laughed. 

George nudged Amina, and grinned at her. "Never thought you'd go for Wells. I thought your eyes were on Lavinia."

"I think Lavinia's happier with Beanie and Kitty," Amina said, pointing to the three of them, who were all laughing and grinning, hands tightly clasped. "But thank you, George." she slung an arm around him. 

George stood up, and walked over to Alexander. "Come on, American. Fork over my £50. I knew that they were together and you said that they weren't." he grinned evilly, and Alexander sighed irritably and reached into his pocket. pulling out two £20 notes and one £10 note. 

"I despise you." he said finally, handing George his money. He bowed. 

"I know, you aspire to be on my level of excellent." he said, mocking confidence. 

"You two made bets?" Daisy asked, and Amina could see she wasn't pleased. 

"Perhaps? Hazel, darling, you know how I'm your boyfriend and you love me very much? Could I not have to owe you £50 for the bet too?" Alexander appealed, and Hazel shook her head. 

"The money'll go to some new dresses, Alex. I think that's a good enough cause, love."

He handed her money too, and Daisy scoffed. 

"Typical Alexander and George!" she teased, and they both grinned. 

"Daisy, I am happy for you despite romance being the cause of all my problems. But I need money for a new waistcoat, and Harold is a stubborn prick when it comes to his money. Won't fork over more than £10. You can see that clearly, I did what I had to do." George said, putting his hand over his heart in mock sympathy. 

Daisy rolled her eyes, muttering something about, _"boys being unreliable arses,"_ which she was slightly correct about.

Amina grinned as Lavinia walked over. 

"I don't think I ever actually mentioned just how proud I am of you and Daisy. I'm sure you two are an excellent couple." she nudged her best friend. Amina smiled. "If you utter a word about any of the emotion I just showed-"

"-you'll lock me in a coffin and toss it in the Nile for the crocodiles. I know the drill." Lavinia beamed. Amina hugged her and was surprised to actually feel Lavinia hug back. 

They spent the rest of the day teasing Daisy and Amina, to Daisy's absolute horror. She threatened to dismember Alexander at least 7 times. _"Like you can talk, Long Arms! Amina and I saw you and Hazel- ugh, it's too disgusting to even think about! Who even likes chocolate-covered strawberries anyways?"_

Amina smiled contentedly, and her friends all smiled back.


End file.
